


Gone, but not forgotten

by Fluffy_trash



Series: Gone, but not forgotten [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Lucretia had a wife before she was on the starblaster, this is mostly angst but there's a little fluff at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_trash/pseuds/Fluffy_trash
Summary: Lucretia's last night with her wife before she leaves and what happens when she realizes she'll never see her again.





	Gone, but not forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this hc for so long I finally decided to write some self-indulgent fic about it
> 
> (also this is my first work I've posted here so feedback is much appreciated!)

The night before they leave the rest of the crew drags her to a seedy bar on the outskirts of town. It’s not really Lucretia's kind of place, but she tries to make the most of it, writing everything down as it happens. Eventually, though it’s time to head home. She gets one last night before she has to leave Katherine for who knows how long. 

It’s just past midnight when she gets home and she expects her wife to be fast asleep. Instead, what she finds is Katherine, sitting on the couch in their living room in her pyjamas, reading a book. She looks up when Lucretia enters. “You’re back,” she says, putting down her book. 

“And you’re awake,” Lucretia laughs. 

“You’re my wife. You didn’t really think I’d miss my last night with you before you go off and start your adventure, did you?”

“Of course not.”

Lucretia settles down on the couch next to Katherine. “I’ll miss you,” she says, “On the ship. I know I’ll have everyone else and I know they’re all good people but I’m afraid it’ll still feel lonely without you.” 

“Don’t say that,” Katherine replies, “I’m sure the time will fly by. You’ll have so much to see and to write about. It won’t even feel like that much time has passed when we get to see each other again.”

A wave of emotion hits Lucretia. “I love you,” she exclaims, “And I just want to make sure you know that, in case something happens and I don’t come back.” 

Katherine smiles. “I love you too. So much.” 

And so they go to bed, and they fall asleep like it’s any other night.

*******

Katherine comes with to watch them take off. They exchange finals goodbyes and I love yous and Lucretia heads off for one final prep. Katherine makes sure to get a spot at the front of the crowd and waves and smiles as big as she can when the ship takes off. Lucretia waves back, taking in the sight of her wife one last time.

Then everything goes to shit. 

*******

They watch the black tendrils destroy their home planet and everything they’ve ever known. 

Lucretia watches as the love of her life is consumed by darkness. Every part of her is numb. She’s vaguely aware of Davenport trying to contact the Institute and then flying away. The mission was only supposed to take a few years. Suddenly, there’s no going back.

*******

She writes letters to Katherine. It had always been her plan, write letters and give them to her wife when she returned safely home. Somehow it still feels right, even though that safe return will never come. 

Sometimes the letters are short and sweet. She writes about what funny thing happened to Magnus today, or what kind of plants she saw, or what kind of breakthroughs they made. Other days she writes about how she misses Katherine and how she wishes she could go home and see her again. Some days, it’s just too hard to write anything at all. 

*******

_Dear Katherine,  
Today the planet where we’ve been living for the past year was attacked. It was like home all over again. Everything was gone. And seeing it up close made me realize that everything on our world is gone, too. _

_You’re gone, Katherine, and there’s nothing I can do about it._

*******  
100 years is a lot of time. The pain lessens, but it never really goes away. When things get quiet she thinks about home. 

She keeps herself busy day and night with the bureau.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Tumblr: fluffy-trashao3  
> Personal Tumblr: moon-gays


End file.
